


It Might Be A (Love) Bug

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: I'm PewDiePlier Trash (/-\) [10]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, pewdieplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: Could you possibly do a pewdieplier oneshot where Felix gets really sick for the first time in him and Mark's relationship so Mark freaks out and spends his day taking care of Felix? Btw you're very talented.</p><p>After 8 months, you think Felix would at least catch a little hay fever. But nothing had cropped up until now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <b>EDIT: The user thanks-bros on tumblr has deactivated their blog, meaning you can't view the stolen works on their tumblr anymore. I'm not sure if anybody actually sent them messages, but I appreciate if anybody did read my previous messages I put here and was aware the stolen ones weren't what I had posted to that blog.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	It Might Be A (Love) Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Ohmigosh Anon, noooooo ;-; You're way too kind. This was a request on tumblr, so enjoy my inabilities to write sick!fics, everyone! -3- They also live in Chicago because why the fuck not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (Procrastination is a bitch ;w; Idk how to do sick!fics. ;;w;;)

It was silent in the house, nothing to be heard apart from the odd noise or whir of the air-con. "Desperate times call for desperate measure," Felix always says, after Mark asks him for the thousandth time why the blond is still awake. Summer is way too hot in Chicago, okay? It's not Felix's fault he can't sleep without air-con, even if it keeps it up at night.

Through the silence was a quiet humming, low and almost silence in the seemingly dead house. Mark was the source of it, headphones on as he hummed along with the cheery game tune and watched himself on one of the computer screens. Editing in the early morning always helped his brain focus, for some reason.

It was a cute little RPG about flying puppies, something Mark was instantly drawn to since he first saw the small canines adorning paper-white wings. He sighed quietly and pulled his headphones off, quickly saving his current work on the video before wiping his eyes clear of sleep.

He made a small noise as he fought of a yawn, hand reaching out for his glass of orange juice he brought with him while he edited. After a few small gulps, it was silent again, this time completely. (Fortunately, the air-con sometimes turned off the stupid whirring noise.) Suddenly, a low, strained groan coming from upstairs. Felix was awake. Mark grinned to himself, chuckling a bit at the thought of Felix with his hair mussed and eyes dazed from sleep. The only downside to waking up this early to edit was not being able to see his blond partner of 8 months in such a cute state.

Deciding to take a break from his video, Mark stood up from his wheelie chair with a small creak and began venturing up the stairs, he peeked into the door way of their shared bedroom, stepping in a bit and smiling softly at the sight of Felix's eyes roaming the room sleepily. The blond's eyes were at their brightest in the morning; they were described as the tips of a blue jay's wing, soft and tame in their colour, courtesy of Mark, of course. 

It's then that Mark realises something is wrong, when Felix tries to roll out of bed and falls flat onto the floor with his face half-smushed in the soft carpet. Another low, cracked groan. "Felix?" The ebony-haired male asks, rushing over to turn Felix around on his place on the floor, rubbing a red mark on the blond's cheek soothingly. "You okay? What's wrong?" He asked frantically, fear building up his chest. Felix was bad with mornings, but not so bad as to fall out of bed.

Was Felix hurt somehow? Was he not getting enough sleep? Was Felix dying? Nonono, don't be ridiculous, Mark shook his head clear of those thoughts and turned back to the now-shivering Felix by his knees.

" 'M sick," Felix mumbled, voice scratchy and low from suddenly waking up. " 'M sick, Mark." He repeated in a much clearer voice, cringing as he felt his bones ache miserably when he tried to sit up. Mark helped him up, picking up Felix's deadweight body and placing him back on the bed covers. The blond instantly clinged to his boyfriend, whining when Mark pulled back from his grasp. "The rain, when I was in the bus stop yesterday..." He continued and burrowed himself in the white of their huge, crisp blanket.

Mark nodded in understanding, but his insides were all over the place. Sick? He's never taken care of someone sick before...He's always had the sickness part of the deal. What if Mark makes him even _more_ sick? He didn't know how to make someone even more sick without being sick yourself, but Mark hoped that wasn't the case with himself being the carer. "Okay," The ebony-haired man said, running his fingers through Felix's bedridden hair. "Okay. What do I need to do?" He asked, trying to think back to when his mother or brother took care of him. They usually have Mark homemade soup, but Mark doesn't even know how to bake a cake sometimes!

"Soup," Felix replied, eyes barely open from the calming threading of fingers through his hair. "Soup, tissues and cuddles." He said, sniffling a bit and covering the thick blanket over the lower half of his face. Mark nodded again, hoping it wasn't anything but chicken soup - which was Felix's favourite - and stood up from his crouch beside the bed, petting Felix once more before making his way to the door. "The chicken kind?" He asked. Felix nodded, lifting an arm out from the warm cocoon of the blanket to the the stick of the blinds above their bed, encasing the room in a dark dim of light, instead of the bright early morning sunlight.

Thank god Felix said yes to chicken soup; any other soup wanted in the household is homemade, a tradition Felix naturally brought from when lived with his family in Sweden. Chicken soup _would've_ been homemade like the others if it wasn't for the failure of an attempt to make it. Who knew you could have soup be crusty while boiling it? 

Waiting for the electric kettle to boil, Mark went to his computer room and saved his work again, for good measure, before shutting off his computer and downing the rest of his orange juice.

He sent out a quick tweet to his followers explaining how Felix was sick and needed his - and Mark tweeted these exact words - 'big, strong Markimoo to fight off the sickness and take care of little Felix', hearing the electric kettle bubble until the ' _click _' of the switch went back up, signalling that the water had boiled. The YouTuber grabbed a sachet of the powdery chicken soup, pouring it into Felix's favourite mug, which was a see through mug with a cat mouth and whiskers to match on the front.__

__Mark grabbed a few packets of the pocket tissues they kept in the 'sickness drawer' after the water was poured and the soup was stirred, which they mostly reserved for Mark himself after Felix saw how easily he could catch small colds or bugs. After 8 months, you think Felix would at least catch a little hay fever. But nothing had cropped up until now. He carefully padded back upstairs after quickly putting a slice of bread into the toaster so Felix could eat along with the soup, smiling softly when he saw the blond had fallen back asleep._ _

__"Felix~," Mark cooed, placing the see through mug on the nightstand and running his fingers through the blond hair again. He placed the still-warm slice of toast on top of the mug and the tissue packets next to it, crawling into the bed next to Felix and lifting him to sit up. "Maaarrrk," Felix whined when he was moved suddenly, leaning against the other man with his eyes closed._ _

__"I got you your soup, and tissues," Mark said, nudging the blond's head up until he woke up again, a bit startled. "If you finish, we can move onto the cuddling part." He murmured, picking up the mug and toast as Felix leaned against the flat headboard behind him. "Can I watch TV?" Felix asked, voice quiet as he asked the soup and ripped a strip of the toast of and dipped it into the hot soup._ _

__"It would be quiet if we didn't, without you to talk all the time." Mark chuckled teasingly, letting himself be pushed weakly by Felix and turning on the TV. He passed the remote over to the blond, watching as he put on Nickelodeon for SpongeBob reruns. When Mark let out another chuckle, Felix pushed him again. "It's good when you're sick, you dick..." He said, murmuring as he took another bit of the soup dipped-toast. "Never was complaining, Felix."_ _

__The ebony-haired male replied, leaning back beside Felix so the blond could lean against his side. Felix did exactly that and took a sip of the warm soup after he finished the toast, watching blankly as the fish-people on the cartoon ran around the screen frantically. "I'm skipping past the waiting part and straight to the cuddles," Felix murmured, placing the half-empty mug on the nightstand and burying his face into Mark's arm, arms coming to lazily dangle around Mark. "Fine by me, Felix." He smiled softly down at his boyfriend and ran his fingers through his hair again, watching as the blond sniffles a bit while watching the TV. Maybe Mark didn't do that bad on looking after someone else for a change._ _


End file.
